


Call It What You Want (I call it family)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [37]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Sometimes Lena really, really hates having a uterus. Like right now, when she’s sitting in Advanced Physics and it feels like something in her abdomen is eating itself. She barely suppresses a groan, and she swears she can feel the blood leave her face, and god, she must be pale as a ghost right now. And it’s only first period, fuck.orLena's getting used to having people in her life who want to take care of her.





	Call It What You Want (I call it family)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is from a prompt buuut I only remembered it vaguely when I started writing and I realize now that I kinda didn't fill it but still. Here you go.
> 
> Prompt: "Supercorp prompt for your Trampoline Park AU: Shortly after moving in with the Danvers Lena gets sick at school, needing to be sent home. Eliza can't get out of work so Alex or maybe Maggie is sent to pick her up. Lena finally gets a taste of what it's like to be taken care of, Eliza going into full mom mode when she gets back and Kara just being beside herself doing anything and everything she can to make Lena feel better"
> 
> THEN ALSO I'm sorry for my long absence, I've been trying to isolate myself less and actually go out and do things with other people.
> 
> Also I don't think this one's particularly good, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

Sometimes Lena really, _really_ hates having a uterus. Like right now, when she’s sitting in Advanced Physics and it feels like something in her abdomen is eating itself. She barely suppresses a groan, and she swears she can feel the blood leave her face, and god, she must be pale as a ghost right now. And it’s only first period, _fuck._

In the end it’s a good thing she’s in Advanced Physics, after all, because Mrs Jennings turns around from the whiteboard (maybe she hadn’t suppressed that groan quite as well as she thought), takes one look at her, and calls her to the front of the room.

“Miss Luthor, are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine – “ She’s about to deflect, push through, like she always does, but Lena’s been living with the Danvers for over a month now, and she’s slowly starting to be able to ask for what she needs. Constantly hearing _you matter, Lena,_ and _you’re allowed to need, or hell, even just want things and then ask for them_ will do that to a person. (God, she _adores_ her girlfriend. And the family that came with her.) So, she interrupts herself.

“Actually, Mrs Jennings, I’m not that fine. I think – could I maybe go to the nurse for some pain meds? I’m having some pretty bad cramps.”

Mrs Jennings smiles. “Tell you what, Miss Luthor, I’m guessing you’re what, two chapters ahead already?”

“Three, actually,” Lena says, smiling sheepishly.

“Well then, why don’t you go to the nurse, get some pain meds and a heating pad, and take the rest of the day off. I’ll write you a note for your other classes.”

Lena manages to smile through the pain at that.

“Thank you, Mrs Jennings.”

“Go pack your things, Miss Luthor.”

***

The school nurse, a woman about Alex and Maggie’s age who insists the students call her Callie, smiles sympathetically when Lena explains her situation. She hands Lena pain meds and a cup of water, and proceeds to prepare the heating pad.

“Is someone coming to pick you up?” Lena shakes her head, and Callie gives her another smile, this one bordering on pitying. On the rare previous occasions Lena has visited the nurse’s office, she’s never gone home. As if Lillian Luthor would ever condone such a thing; Lena almost scoffs at the thought alone. The most she ever did is a nap in one of the cots, and Callie nods towards them now. “Well, I can offer you one of four beds. Knock yourself out, kid.”

Lena thanks her with a small smile and curls up with the heating pad the nurse hands her. The combination of the pleasant heat on her aching abdomen, the pain medication, and the relatively soft cot has her asleep within minutes.

***

She wakes up to fingers in her hair, and a familiar soft smell. She’s smiling even before she opens her eyes, but when she does, Kara is sitting by her bed, softly scratching her head.

“Hi,” Lena says, still sleepy. “What are you doing here?”

Kara stops scratching briefly, but a soft whine and her own hand guiding Kara’s back to her head has her girlfriend smiling, amused, and continuing her ministrations.

“I got worried when you didn’t show up for English,” Kara says, and Lena panics slightly when she realizes she didn’t even text Kara, but Kara reassures her before the panic can even really get traction. “Don’t worry, Winn told me about Mrs Jennings’ note, and I have a free period now so I came to see you.” She smiles again, the special smile she reserves only for Lena, and Lena’s chest feels pleasantly warm at the sight. “When’s Mom getting here?”

Lena scrunches her forehead in confusion. “Your mom’s coming?”

It’s Kara’s turn to be confused, and Lena can’t help but think that the crinkle on her forehead is adorable. “Yeah, didn’t you call her to come get you and take you home? Winn said you had the rest of the day off?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t even consider it, I just usually take a nap here when I get sick.”

The look in Kara’s eyes screams heartbreak, and Lena looks away. “Oh, Lena,” she says, softly tilting Lena’s chin back up to look in her eyes, before leaning down to press a long, soft kiss to her forehead. “You have people who want to take care of you, now, Lee.” She smiles again, but her eyes are wet, and Lena isn’t sure, but she thinks she hears her murmur _I am going to kill that woman._ That might just be the pain meds talking though, she can tell Callie gave her the good stuff. _Bless her soul._

“Doesn’t your mom have work? I don’t want to bother her over something silly – “

“It’s _not_ silly. Your needs are important, Lena Luthor, and I’ll keep telling you that until you believe it. I’m just going to step out to call her, okay?”

“Kara – “

“She’s not at work, Lee. She’s only going in after lunch today. Be right back.” Kara leaves with another kiss to her forehead, and Lena smiles reflexively at the feeling. When Kara’s out of the room, Callie brings her a fresh heating pad.

“That’s a good one you’ve got there.” Lena hums in answer. “She kind of reminds me of my girlfriend, actually.” At that, Lena shows more interest. She didn’t know the nurse had a girlfriend. “The hair and the eyes and the whole _saving the world, one person at a time_ attitude.” Callie smiles wistfully, and Lena returns it.

“Guess we both got lucky, then.”

***

“Hey, Mom. Listen, Lena’s having some bad cramps and she’s gotten the rest of the day off. Can you come pick her up?”

_“Of course, sweetie, I’ll be there in ten. But I do need to go in to work at two… Alex isn’t working, though, I’m sure she’ll come stay with Lena until you get back from school.”_

“That sounds good, I don’t want her to be alone.”

_“I assumed as much.”_

“Thanks, Mom. See you in a bit.”

***

“Okay, so,” Kara says, walking back into the room with her signature _I just fixed everything_ smile, and Lena and Callie share a look before dissolving into giggles. It takes Kara aback, but she’s a big fan of anything that makes Lena happy, so she brushes it off. She goes to sit by the bed again, softly taking Lena’s hand into hers. “Mom’s coming to get you in like five minutes, and she’s going to take you home and take care of you. Then when she goes into work at two, Alex is coming over to stay with you until I come home from school, which is when Alex is going to leave for the night shift, and we’re going to watch Disney movies and cuddle until you forget what period cramps even are.”

Lena is suddenly reminded of the first time she went home to Kara’s, when she was five years old and the niceness overwhelmed her straight into a panic attack. She’s feeling something similar now, because Eliza is going out of her way to come get her from school, and Alex is sacrificing some of the very little free time she gets in her hectic schedule, and Kara’s probably going to skip her usual Tuesday hangout with the soccer team after school. But her girlfriend’s still smiling brightly at her, and instead of feeling overwhelmed by the prospect of people caring this much about her, it makes Lena feel incredibly loved.

_My needs are important, and I have people who want to make sure they’re met._ Lena smiles at her blonde ball of sunshine as she feels the panic dissipate. She’s low-key proud of herself for letting them love her like this.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Kara.” _I’m not used to being so loved._

Kara squeezes her hand.

“I’ll sit with you until Mom comes, okay? What movies do you want to watch tonight?”

Kara’s fingers are back in her hair, and she’s rambling softly, and Lena thinks absently that it can’t get much better than this. Her day has definitely improved significantly since Advanced Physics this morning.

***

It does get better. Lena’s never in her life been taken care of like this, and for something as trivial, as _universal_ as period cramps? It’s not even something extreme, like an illness or something. It’s just her bad period cramps, which she’s had forever, but now there are people in her life, in her _family,_ that care enough about her to pamper her when she feels like this. Case in point:

When they get home, Eliza helps her settle on the couch where she’s already piled several pillows and blankets, and Lena sinks into the softness that a school nurse’s cot could never hope to live up to. She thinks she lets out an audible groan of relief, because Eliza laughs softly and heads to the kitchen to get a hot water bottle and some tea.

“Alex had some pretty bad cramps as a teenager, too. This mint tea used to help, and we all know the magic of a little heat. I’ll bring down some more comfortable clothes in a bit, and can I bring your book from your nightstand?”

Tea, a good book and sweatpants sounds like heaven to Lena right now, and when she tells Eliza this, the older woman chuckles again. “Good. I’ll be right back, sweetie.”

Lena swears she feels relief at the first sip of tea, and once she’s in her sweats and one of Kara’s soccer jerseys, she’s once again feeling overwhelmed by the way these people love her. (In the best possible way, though.)

“Thank you, Dr Danvers. I really appreciate you picking me up from school, too.”

“It’s Eliza to you, dear. And I would do that anytime, as well, you know I love you like you’re one of my own daughters.”

Despite herself, Lena blushes. “Thank you, Eliza.”

Kara’s mom smiles, and Lena takes another sip of her tea.

***

Alex brings cookies, ice cream and chocolate with her, and Lena could kiss her.

“Yeah, I know what this feels like. It sucks. I’m going to make you a sundae now, and then we’re going to watch that documentary about the deep secrets of the ocean that Kara refuses to. Sound good?”

“I could kiss you.”

Alex’s face scrunches up in the exact same way Kara’s does when she’s grossed out, and Lena marvels for the umpteenth time that the sisters can be so damn similar without sharing a single molecule of DNA.

“Please don’t,” she laughed.

Ten minutes later, they’re settling in, each with a huge “Fuck Periods Sundae” (Alex’s creation – it’s ridiculously sweet, but absolutely perfect for their current purposes.) to watch the documentary about the mysteries of the ocean. Alex manoeuvres them so that she can rub Lena’s lower back while they watch.

“Hey Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I think of you as a little sister, right? So, if you ever need someone to pick you up from school, or anywhere, for that matter, please call me? You don’t need to nap on cots, you know?”

Alex is smiling at her softly.

“Thank you, Alex.”

“I’ve got you, kid,” Alex says, pressing _Play._

***

“Honey, I’m home! What’re you guys – no!” Kara covers her eyes. “Why are you guys watching that? It’s only going to make me never want to go in the ocean ever again!”

Lena laughs, and it gets Kara to grin, even though she doesn’t remove her hand from in front of her eyes.

“You sound like you feel better, babe!”

“I do. Your family has been taking very good care of me.”

“That’s because they love you, silly. I’m gonna go change, and then it’s time for cuddles!”

By the time Kara comes back downstairs, the documentary is over – to her immense relief, because _I still want to learn to surf, Lena, I can’t be terrified of the ocean_ – and Alex is getting ready to leave.

“Thanks again for coming, Alex, and for the sundae – it was the perfect thing for the cramps, really.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Alex says, heading towards the door. “You know what else is good for cramps, right?” she says, smirking, and Lena makes the decision not to ask. Kara, though, does not get the memo.

“What?”

Alex’s smiles doubles in size, and oh, that was a mistake.

“Orgasms.”

Kara’s face goes red.

“Alex!”

***

Kara’s still blushing half an hour later, but she’s also lying half on top of Lena, her head on her chest and her hand rubbing softly along Lena’s abdomen. _Hercules_ is playing on the TV. It’s the best Lena’s felt all day, and she presses a kiss to Kara’s head.

“I can’t _believe_ Alex said that. I mean – we’re not – we don’t. That’s just.”

“Kara. May I change the subject?”

“Please do.”

Lena runs her fingers through Kara’s hair, and relishes in the contented sigh her girlfriend lets out.

“What should we do for Halloween this year, hm? There’s a whole contest at that party of Lucy’s.”

“Yeah!” Kara says, suddenly excited. “We gotta win that!”

“So, ideas?”

With that, Kara’s sufficiently distracted. Her face scrunches up in concentration, and it’s so adorable that Lena can’t help but kiss her. Kara squeaks adorably, but kisses her back after a second. It’s soft and sweet, but ends quickly when Kara pulls away with a gasp.

“I’ve got it!” she says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kara says, pointing at the TV. “Hercules and Megara! You’ve got the sass and the beauty and the brains for Meg, definitely, we could _so_ pull it off!”

Lena imagines, for a moment, Kara in a white tunic. “Yeah, and you’ve definitely got the, uhm, shoulders for Hercules.” She blushes as she says it, and Kara grins, and kisses Lena again.

“We are _so_ winning that competition.”

“That we are, babe.”

“So, it’s another hour until my mom gets home. What do you want to do? More cuddling, another movie, more ice cream, do you want some tea?”

“Kara.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Damn, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

***

Eliza finds them asleep on the couch, Kara still rubbing Lena’s abdomen even in her sleep. She can’t keep the smile off her face at the adorable couple. She decides to leave them there.

(It’s not as if she doesn’t know they sleep in the same bed every night, anyway.)

***

Kara wakes up in the middle of the night, to soft whimpers coming from Lena. Her girlfriend is curling up, holding her stomach. She gently wakes her up.

“C’mon, Lee, let’s get some more pain meds in you. And then get you to bed. How’s that sound?”

Lena kisses her with sleepy lips, and Kara picks her up bridal style to carry her up the stairs.

“Wow, you’re strong.” She runs her fingers up Kara’s biceps, a dopey smile on her face and her eyes comically huge.

Kara grins. “I love you.”

“I love your arms.”

“C’mon. Bedtime.”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've been binge watching Grey's Anatomy, and yes, I love Callie Torres.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, your feedback is appreciated. I'm on summer break until March, pleaaaase send a lot of prompts. It doesn't have to be for this universe! Hit me! I want to expand my horizons! @bi-genius on Tumblr.
> 
> (Also it's midnight I'll figure out where this one fits in tomorrow lol) (and also edit and what not, I'm too sleepy now)


End file.
